


狂热粉丝

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48, SNH48
Genre: BEJ48 - Freeform, F/F, snh48 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Summary: 重口慎入
Relationships: 北杉
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	狂热粉丝

在一座老旧的居民楼里，楼道里完好的一盏灯都少得可怜。在忽明忽暗中走出了一个被庞大的黑色羽绒服紧紧包裹的人影，扣着一顶鸭舌帽，戴着口罩。一缕红色发丝从耳边挣脱出来。

"咔哒"

"咔哒"

"咔哒"

三道关卡过后，冯思佳才进到了自己温馨的狗窝之中。冯思佳也忘记了为什么要在自己卧室多装一道锁。很久之前装的，也懒得拆下来了。就想着不用白不用，这治安也不太好，所以每次出门也习惯把这一道锁给锁上。

瘫在自己脏兮兮的床上，随手摘掉帽子、口罩。冯思佳一头张扬的红发，面容却因为带着些许婴儿肥的脸颊而乖张起来，一双眼睛无神地看着天花板。这双眼中燃着的炽热才刚刚熄灭。

冯思佳今天去看了她家小偶像的生日公演。她喜欢的这个小偶像叫苏杉杉。冯思佳某天刷视频网站刷出来的，一眼就被当时还黑乎乎的苏杉杉给拉入坑底，出不来了。

有苏杉杉的公演冯思佳场场不落，现场看完还不够，回家还要把录播看一遍，各种周边疯狂收集，总选金曲投起来。这样看冯思佳是一个合格的粉丝。

冯思佳超喜欢苏杉杉的，睡觉都要抱着印有苏杉杉头像的抱枕，房间里贴满了苏杉杉的海报，床头挂着苏杉杉的应援毛巾，总之冯思佳爱死苏杉杉了。

苏杉杉真好看，冯思佳想起了击掌时，苏杉杉对她说了句"下次见"，苏杉杉的眼神冯思佳真的喜欢死了。和他们不一样。一想到这冯思佳的嘴角控制不住地咧开。

那样温顺的眼神在她这里却有了些改变，只有冯思佳知道的细微差别。在录播中冯思佳连后面击掌也会看，盯着苏杉杉看久了，冯思佳就觉得有点怪怪的，一时说不上来。有次镜头带到她自己时，冯思佳发现了，苏杉杉看她的眼神中有着一丝没有出现在他人面前的微妙。

冯思佳对苏杉杉而言是特别的吗，只有这个解释了。冯思佳脑内出现了一阵阵狂欢。

把身上厚重的羽绒服扔开，是一个瘦小的身躯。冯思佳的减肥卓有成效，奈何脸上的肉怎么也瘦不下去。

打开手机，看录播去了。苏杉杉生日环节排了好些个节目，真的好心疼。冯思佳看着在舞台中央闪耀着的那个女孩，希望她也不要那么努力了。在自己身边那该多好，没错冯思佳是个毒瘤。

冯思佳这样想好久了，不久前在握手会上大着胆子各种明示暗示，苏杉杉可不理她。苏杉杉可是要当正统偶像，可不能着了自己的道。

得亏是正统偶像，加上苏杉杉脾气好，就说下次别这样了就没事了。要不然冯思佳这个疯子怕是会被人堵在场馆门口暴打一顿。

这样的苏杉杉，冯思佳更喜欢了，陷得更深了。

苏杉杉的容颜冯思佳怎么看也看不腻。拉开裤子拉链，冯思佳一摸，湿了。苏杉杉你都要帮我洗多少条内裤了。

"苏杉杉，苏杉杉，苏杉杉..."

在幽暗的房间中，冯思佳低声沉吟着这个在她眼中世界上最美妙的三个字。

身体随着手上的动作抖动起来。又是一次残缺的体验，苏杉杉什么时候能和你呢。

"苏杉杉，又一次你的生日，我很高兴我们能一起过。一路走来我们经历了风风雨雨，到过黑暗的谷底，也站上了如今的..."

读信环节。这是苏杉杉的大势cp马玉灵，据说这两人高中还是同学。冯思佳是单推但却丝毫不反感，在其"灵杉"超话中还异常活跃。冯思佳磕得非常欢乐，恨不得这两个人原地做爱。冯思佳在脑中yy过无数遍这样的画面。

这对可以说是很真了，被扒出来的糖可不要太多。冯思佳每天都能被甜到牙疼。

马玉灵念着念着，苏杉杉就哭了起来，这真的zqsg了。马玉灵向苏杉杉递纸。冯思佳内心:磕起来！！！妈呀，小马帮杉杉擦眼泪诶！！！又是甜到牙疼的一天。

冯思佳的房间乱哄哄的。冯思佳磕糖磕得兴奋睡不着了，也居然会看自己的房间不顺眼起来。冯思佳决定要给自己的这个房间来个大整理。

周边分门别类放一边，一些生活上的整一堆。冯思佳整着整着，在一个小角落里看到了一台数码相机。看着是好几年前的版本了，冯思佳不记得她什么时候买过这个了。

拿起来看了看，冯思佳只在里面找到了一个视频。正要点播放，冯思佳却突然晕了过去。

一个还没有被周边填满的房间，冯思佳有点不习惯，掐了自己一把，会疼，也没在做梦吧。

看了看还在使用的日历。

我穿越了？！

冯思佳来到了好几年前的时空。

冯思佳是个宅到不能再宅的宅女，冯思佳大学没读完，辍学了。父母也不管她，每个月往她卡里打钱就是了，自己旅游去了，留冯思佳一个人待在那个破房子里。其实还有几套其他的房子，冯思佳住惯了那里，也懒得搬了。

冯思佳每天都上网冲冲浪，玩玩狼人杀，混混度日。

而现在的冯思佳有了想做的事。苏杉杉！我来了！

这会儿她应该还在读高中吧，查一下她的高中在哪读的。

看着电脑界面上的搜索结果，冯思佳在想着这个时候的苏杉杉长什么样呢。

那所高中离她家不远。冯思佳马上行动。

难度有点高，正值放学的高峰期。又是统一的运动校服。冯思佳有点绝望了。

"在这普通的一天，我穿着普通的鞋……"

苏杉杉的魔性歌声响起，令人侧目。而当事人却不以为然，她同学们都说她唱歌可好看啦，不对，看起来真好听，诶，哪里不对呢，算了，差不多就行了。

冯思佳靠着这个歌声准确无误锁定了苏杉杉。唱歌唱得这么好看的除了苏杉杉还能有谁呢。冯思佳自豪道。

苏杉杉绑了个双马尾，厚重的刘海，还是一样的黑，土里土气的。冯思佳捂着嘴偷笑，她亲眼见证了苏杉杉现在肯定都想销毁的黑历史时期。

等下，苏杉杉旁边那个是谁。

马玉灵！梳着高马尾的女孩子，还有些青涩。

冯思佳瞬间化身磕糖小能手。一路跟着苏杉杉和马玉灵。苏杉杉和马玉灵的关系高中就不错，一路有说有笑的。但冯思佳一直注意着苏杉杉和马玉灵还没牵上的两只手。

这样可不行，看来需要冯思佳帮个忙。

苏杉杉和马玉灵回家的路线不算偏僻。这让冯思佳有些费脑筋。

冯思佳回去的一路上都在想着。

"砰"

专心于思考实施自己所谓"爱的计划"中的冯思佳撞电线杆子上了。

"woc"

冯思佳摸了摸自己有些发红的额头，还给电线杆来上一脚。

"各位市民请注意，本区于x日22时至次日7时停电检修，请各位市民做好准备..."

"这什么垃圾又停电。"

冯思佳看到了贴在上面的通知。这片区域有不少老房子，电路老化，所以常常会停电检修。

其实也对冯思佳没什么影响，毕竟在这个4g开始普及的年代。就是热水壶用不了了，用燃气灶烧水冯思佳又嫌麻烦，所以泡面只能干吃了。泡面是冯思佳的日常粮食之一，除了泡面就是外卖了。

停电?！

冯思佳"爱的计划"困难的第一步有了着落。在做好了一系列准备后，停电的日子如期而至。

高中的晚自修结束是在22点后了，刚停电不久。

冯思佳包裹得严严实实的，像是平常去看公演的装扮。冯思佳可是一个社恐女孩，哪怕是他人不经意间投过来的视线，冯思佳也会感到不适。而这样就能给予冯思佳一些心理上的安慰。苏杉杉就不一样了。在苏杉杉面前冯思佳巴不得把自己脱光了。苏杉杉的视线只要一落到她那块，冯思佳就要原地起飞了。

推着一个与自己身材严重不符的小板车，上面是一个巨大的箱子还盖着一层黑布。看着像是从这附近一家菜市场下班的采购员。

借着微弱的月光，忙碌的人也不少，环卫工人，卸货的人，也有像冯思佳这样下班的人。

为了苏杉杉，冯思佳可是观察了好些时候。终于确定了这个不引人注目的装扮。

在一条小巷口等着。冯思佳也不确定她能不能准确地逮到人了。只能看到模糊的人影。

"驼子要去当兵..."

在一片漆黑中，苏杉杉想借着唱歌壮壮胆。这次的停电苏杉杉没什么准备，只能摸黑回去了。看着周围有人携带的手持光源，苏杉杉也只能投去艳羡的目光。

马玉灵和苏杉杉不知道是不是和苏杉杉一起久了也被这个有点粗神经的人带跑偏了。

扯着苏杉杉的袖子防止两个人走散了，听着苏杉杉的魔音灌耳，马玉灵觉得脑壳疼。马玉灵能清醒地感受到苏杉杉的魔音，也不忍心打击苏杉杉。

苏杉杉你只要别唱歌，一切都好说。

苏杉杉走着走着突然觉得哪里不对，转身，空空荡荡。马玉灵不见了踪影。

苏杉杉害怕了起来，等不及她呼喊马玉灵的名字，鼻子就被一块白布给捂上了，一股特殊的气味。

苏杉杉很快失去了意识。

在行色匆匆的人流中消失了两个人，无人发觉。

冯思佳费力地推着满载的小车穿梭在小巷中，七绕八拐的，为的是尽可能多的避开监控。冯思佳知道她这样做的风险，能尽量多争取一些时间就行了。

苏杉杉醒来之后，发现自己的手脚被绑到了床上。几番挣扎无果后，哭了起来。

苏杉杉害怕极了，这个她陌生的房间，没有一点光透进来。

很显然她是被绑架了，苏杉杉从没想过这种狗血肥皂剧里的情节会岀现在她身上，她现在只能期望她能像剧中的女主角一样，有一个帅气的男主角来拯救。

"杉杉。"

被扔在床边地板上的马玉灵也醒了过来。

"玉子。"

马玉灵的声音是苏杉杉在黑暗中唯一能抓住的东西了。  
两人都默认了被绑架的这个事实。

"你现在怎么样了。"

"手脚都被绳子捆住了，脖子上好像还有一圈奇怪的..."

"好像是狗的项圈。"

那个项圈连接着的金属链条独有的重量和冰冷，马玉灵感觉得到。这个链条还没有栓到某处，就那么垂在马玉灵身上。

看来凶手多半是个有着某种特殊癖好的变态。

苏杉杉和马玉灵自知凶多吉少了。

"我们会不会死啊?"

"可能吧。"

两人都沉默了。

在这样的氛围下，两人都在回想着自己的过往，亲人。

冯思佳将链条的另一边系在了自己的手环上。冯思佳买了很多东西,可以说是面面俱到了。

"我给你看个东西。"

"你和她待会就按那上面的做。"

"做的好就放了你们。"

马玉灵耳边回响着冯思佳的最后一句话,还是有希望的。

"嗯..啊.."

点开视频,伴随着令人羞赧的靡靡之音的是两具纠缠在一起白花花的肉体。

马玉灵感官上受到了刺激。马玉灵可是从来没接触过这种色情影片,生理知识都是从生理课上学来的。何况这还是两具女性的身体。

马玉灵知道冯思佳想让她做什么了,被泼了盆冷水,这种事情马玉灵怎么可能做得出来。

冯思佳笑盈盈地看着她。马玉灵不寒而栗。

考虑到苏杉杉,冯思佳翻了她的片库找了个最清水的。也简单,对亳无经验的人来说。

"知道怎么做了吗?"

马玉灵排斥的表情冯思佳看在眼里。

"我告诉你,你就算是不想做也得做。"

把小刀抵在了马玉灵脖子上,冯思佳再用点力就要见血了。  
"要不然你们现在就得死了。"

苏杉杉听到了那些声音也知道了什么。恐惧之余对着压上来的马玉灵也只有闭上眼睛认命了。

"对不起了。"

马玉灵低声说道。

冯思佳用小刀划开了绑在马玉灵身上的绳索,站一边看戏去了。

"你们给我认真点,看到我满意为止才行哦~"

冯思佳提示道。

本来抱着敷衍了事的马玉灵被迫要弄假成真不再是浅浅一吻,也学着影片中的撬开牙关,笨拙的两人四处碰壁。但后来也熟练了起来。

苏杉杉和马玉灵的初吻就这样给了彼此。

伸岀舌头舔舐着苏杉杉的脖颈。拉开校服拉链,马玉灵将头埋入苏杉杉里面的那件宽松毛衣之中。

在马玉灵的一通乱吻之下,苏杉杉竟然动了情。还在发育中的花蕊分泌出了花液。马玉灵在苏杉杉背后摸了半天才解开内衣扣,把毛衣往上推,少女傲人的山峰暴露在了空气中。轻轻吮吸着。

苏杉杉难忍地发出那羞人的声音。

在一旁的冯思佳看得入迷了,也听痴了,这样的苏杉杉是她没见过的。让人心痒痒的。

狭窄的甬道挤进了一根手指，苏杉杉感到强烈的不适，扭动着身子，想要推开马玉灵。马玉灵也不好继续向前，赶忙退出了苏杉杉的身体。

苏杉杉稚嫩的花蕊还带着诱人的密液,冯思佳觉得自己马上就要疯掉了。

自家主子的身体好漂亮，女孩子独有的器官更是。

用刀背在手腕上敲的小动作变成了手腕和刀背的摩擦。冯思佳的手腕不久就黑了一道。

要是冯思佳用的是刀刃那就没那么多事了。

冯思佳还没喊停，马玉灵还在继续。稍作安抚后，再次进入了。紧致的内壁紧紧吸着马玉灵的手指。

"叮铃"

金属链条因为身体的抖动而碰撞的声音漫延整房间。冯思佳觉得自己不做点什么都对不起自己了。小刀塞回裤兜,拿起床头柜上自己前些天去逛商场时为了摆脱烦人的推销而买下的数码相机,本以为会一直丢在一边,现在它派上了大用场。冯思佳不指望另一只手上充当手电筒的手机像素能有多好了,不如正儿八经的相机靠谱。

苏杉杉和马玉灵只是普通朋友。苏杉杉从未想过有一天她们会像现在这样不知羞耻地做着欢爱之事。

旁边还有一个变态在录像，真的是一件令人绝望的事。  
这样就能回去了吧，苏杉杉天真地想着。和马玉灵的话，苏杉杉也没有那么抗拒，不过这之后，她和马玉灵的关系就注定不能像从前一样了。

折腾了好几回，马玉灵气喘吁吁地趴下了。冯思佳见状也不好勉强。将马玉灵重新绑上扔在一边。

走到苏杉杉身边，不禁在苏杉杉还未干涸的花园上落上一吻。少女独有的甜味，冯思佳伸出舌头舔了舔唇上沾着的密液。

苏杉杉原本闭上的双目一下子睁得浑圆。

僵直着身体，眼睛死死盯着陶醉在自己肉体的冯思佳身上。

"你放心我现在可没那个意思。"

冯思佳试图安抚苏杉杉紧绷的情绪，并顺手将苏杉杉的衣服弄整齐。

"好好休息吧。"

说完，冯思佳转身把门带上了。

冯思佳对苏杉杉的感情早就已经变质了，这一点冯思佳不得不承认。她要是再不出来的话，就会做出让苏杉杉讨厌的事。不是已经做了吗？对哦。那就没关系了吧。冯思佳转念一想。真是个矛盾的人呢。

今天的糖吃得冯思佳蛀牙都疼起来了，又抓不到痛处，烦人。

冯思佳观看着这台数码相机里仅有的一个视频。

6:00A.M.

电还没来。电热水壶的指示灯没亮。我的泡面啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

冯思佳只能拿着桶泡面干着急。等下，苏杉杉也还没吃呢，别饿坏了。

先喝点水垫垫肚子吧。冯思佳宁愿让苏杉杉喝喝不饱的水，也不想让她像自己这样干啃着口感差到不行的泡面。

不知道她现在醒了没。

苏杉杉一晚上没睡，战战兢兢的，靠着和一旁马玉灵的对话才撑过了这个晚上。

那个人似乎还不满意，现在唯一能确定的是她现在还想留着她们。

她们的父母现在应该急得满世界找她们了吧，应该很快就能发现她们了。

那扇门打开了，苏杉杉的神经又紧绷起来。

"喝点水垫垫肚子。"

苏杉杉有点不可思议，从这个人帮她整理衣服开始，都对她出奇的好。

解开苏杉杉手上的绳索，将水递上，还细心地拧了瓶盖。

饥肠辘辘的肠胃贪婪地汲取着水分所能给予的一切。

苏杉杉喝了一大半。

"怎么不喝了。"

冯思佳看得津津有味。苏杉杉上下律动的喉结，还有那一颗痣。

"她也没吃东西。"

苏杉杉指了指还在地上的马玉灵。

"你先喝，我再去拿。"

冯思佳一见到自家小偶像就开启了自动屏蔽模式。

可怜小马惨遭无视，只能在一旁不出声，生怕惹怒了她。

时间一分一秒地流逝着，本就饱满的膀胱更加肿胀起来。苏杉杉实在忍不了了。

"那个我想去下厕所。"

冯思佳倒也爽快。窘迫的苏杉杉还是那么好看。解开脚上的束缚，冯思佳领着苏杉杉进了厕所。

见冯思佳没有离开也没转身苏杉杉也不知道该怎么办了。

"要我帮你吗？"

冯思佳说着就要把苏杉杉的裤子给拽下来。苏杉杉赶忙制止。

"我自己来。"

苏杉杉羞红了脸，而那人则饶有兴趣地盯着自己的那个地方看。

抱着莫大的羞耻，苏杉杉放下了自己的矜持。宽松的校裤脱落，内裤挂在了腿上。

密林内的粉嫩隐隐若现，伴随着暧昧的水声。少女的花园含苞待放，冯思佳想要好好侵扰一番。

"我来帮你。"

苏杉杉正要拿纸的手停在了半空中，惊恐地看着在自己两腿之间的冯思佳。

小小的花蕊受到了自出生以来最大的刺激，冯思佳用不大的犬牙准确找到了柱头，一丝一丝啃咬着。熟练的技巧对不成熟的女孩子来说是未知恐怖的。

温热的舌尖触碰到的瞬间，苏杉杉下意识夹紧双腿，可也无济于事。下体止不住的湿濡，让苏杉杉感到深深的耻辱。

难堪过后，冯思佳还是很细心地帮已经呆滞的苏杉杉穿好裤子。

这只是冯思佳按捺不住自己的前奏。

在卧室里，苏杉杉在冯思佳身下挣扎着，也只是徒劳。  
冯思佳赤裸着下半身，两腿张开，紧紧抵着苏杉杉的嘴唇。

那块丑陋的疤还在。冯思佳没想到自己穿越了，下面还有着不知道什么时候起就有的一圈疤痕，像是被什么东西咬的。是什么时候的呢，冯思佳未去细究。可能是某天自己玩嗨的产物吧。

突然，冯思佳的表情狰狞了起来。下半身传来了剧烈疼痛。冯思佳疼得手忙脚乱的，想要抓住苏杉杉的脖子让她松开，却怎么也摸不到人。

冯思佳的后背出了一身的汗。原来只是做了个梦。

冯思佳又躺下了。

再过几个小时她就要起来准备终试的节目了。

为了能够近距离的饭偶像冯思佳狠下心来，报了个招募。没想到前面都通过了，剩下的就是这个终试了。  
冯思佳拼命减肥，活动着多年御宅族的身体。

没辜负冯思佳的努力，冯思佳过了。  
苏杉杉，我来了！

冯思佳训练时，看着偶然路过的苏杉杉心动不已。某天，苏杉杉竟然邀请自己到她的房间去，冯思佳高兴坏了。

一进房间，嘴就被捂上了。一股特殊的气味后，冯思佳昏了过去。

再次醒来时，是一股致命的窒息感，冯思佳双脚无力地蹬着。眼前她心心念念的人一脸解脱般的轻松感。

几天后，在冯思佳家中发现了一具上吊自尽的女尸，经确认是冯思佳本人。

一个小后辈的失踪不足为奇，多半是被自己父母领回家去了。

苏杉杉在台上跳着公演，目光不经意间瞄到自己梦魇之中的身影。

她只要一上公演就能看到的一位粉丝。

开始苏杉杉还是不敢相信，直到握手会上。冯思佳摘下口罩露出了她的真实面貌。

苏杉杉很害怕冯思佳会对她再做出什么...记忆中的阴云涌了上来。

面对冯思佳握手会上的骚扰，苏杉杉不得不采取行动。

苏杉杉第一时间去找了马玉灵。

马玉灵和苏杉杉的关系注定不一般，这两人是一对。苏杉杉现在唯一能依靠的人。

当年发生的事，马玉灵历历在目。

在一个停电的夜晚，两名女高中生在黑暗中失踪了。找到时，两人都已伤痕累累。

凶手是个女大学生，劣迹斑斑，但家里有钱，交了点保释金，没关几个月就出来了。这次也一样。

只不过被抓的时候好像身上受了点伤。

面对冯思佳的欺压，苏杉杉忍受不了这种羞辱。死死地咬了一口。冯思佳掐着她的脖子，直到呼吸不了才松口。

冯思佳打了她一巴掌，然后踉踉跄跄地跑了出去。血流了一地，冯思佳必须去处理一下。

没发现背后跟过来的苏杉杉。

猛烈的响声过后，苏杉杉随手拿起的花瓶碎了，冯思佳倒下了。

冯思佳直到出狱也不知道发生了什么事，只记得在消失的那段记忆的最开始，有一小段难听的歌声。

谁啊，唱得那么难听。冯思佳看到了苏杉杉。也挺不错的，就她了。冯思佳几个月前因非法拘禁被关了起来，才放出来。

冯思佳死前突然想起了那段歌声，与苏杉杉重合起来。冯思佳想起来了。也明白了些什么。

苏杉杉不是这样的。冯思佳挣扎得更强烈了起来。受到挤压的喉咙发不出一点声音。冯思佳的眼泪都出来了。

没能说出的那句话。

苏杉杉我是你的粉丝。

苏杉杉还会感到害怕，身旁的马玉灵捂住了苏杉杉的眼睛。

"别看就好了。"

"这里我来处理，你先去排练。"

"没关系，不会被人发现的。"

马玉灵在苏杉杉额上一吻。

没想到，这个变态现在还不依不饶，也只能这样了。马玉灵策划了好久。

"最近在招募你有兴趣的话可以去看一下。"

苏杉杉对冯思佳说。

冯思佳眼睛发亮。

说到底，冯思佳只不过是苏杉杉身后万千星光中的一个。以前是，现在更是。


End file.
